Two Out Rally
by the.way.it.was
Summary: Max is a baseball player, unusual I know. She has to deal with being a girl in an all boy world, but after moving and joining a new team she gets new friends, family, and maybe even a boyfriend? *terrible summary* eventual Fax, not sure yet about other pairings. R&R! AH
1. Chapter 1

**-Hey guys! Well this is my first Max Ride fic but I've wanted to write one for awhile and I played around with a couple different ideas and I suddenly came up with this one, and I think it's gonna be great!  
-As always for my stories the rating doesn't need to be t.  
-Disclaimer: we all know I'm not James Patterson so...yeah it's official the story is disclaimed.**

**Chapter 1**

**MaxPOV**

"Wait so you're telling me I can't play baseball on you're team just because I'm a girl?" I yelled at the fat and balding coach standing in front of me.

"Yes pretty much, everyone knows that boys are better at baseball than girls, now go back to whatever little softball team you came from sweetie, and let the big boys play baseball." The coach said. I was done with him and his attitude, but I had just moved here and I needed a team to play for. Unfortunately this was the only team in the area so now I'm stuck dealing with a sexist know it all as a coach for the next two years of my life. Unless I got him removed and found someone also to coach...possibilities.

"Hey, how 'bout this. I'll go out in the field and I'll practice along side the boys. If I'm not as good as at least half the team I'll leave and never bother you again." I said glaring at the coach from behind my red and white knock off Okley's.

"Fine girlie but I gotta warn you. These ain't the average run of the mill ball players. This is the All-Star team, only the best of the best make it." The obnoxious coach said causing me to roll my eyes. I know just fine what an All-Star team is. I've been on my share of them!

"Okay where do you need me?" I asked throwing down my bright red bat bag and grabbing out my custom Rawlings Heart of the Hide infield glove. It was dark black with bright red leather trimming, the thing was like my baby. Sometimes I sleep with it...no lie.

"Well not like you'll do very well, but short is the only position I need filled. So you might as well just practice there for the day, but don't blame me when you break under the pressure." He said, before he walked back to the dug out where he joined his other assistant coaches. This is good, my favorite position's short stop and I didn't think I would be able to play it here as most teams find themselves a good short before they fill in the other infield positions.

The other guys on the field had just finished running the bases and the fat coach-who's name I still didn't know despite having just talked to him- walked out onto the field and was almost done telling people where to go when I walked up and stood at short not bothering to go ask him again where to go. It would be pretty pointless as he had just told me.

"Who's the chick, and why is she standing playing short?" The tall strawberry blond dude that was apparently playing second asked the first baseman who had dark hair and was wearing a black wife-beater and a pair of black nike gym shorts...must be emo.

"I don't know Iggy," the dark looking first baseman before he scooped up the ball one of the coaches hit and stepped on the bag long before the runner got half way down the line.

"Yeah well she's kinda hot, but why is she a girl?" The second baseman, who I'm assuming to be Iggy said.

"What kinda question is that?" The first baseman said as the ball was hit to me, I charged it, scooped it up then sent it flying to first base. Perfect out.

"Well why is there a girl practicing with us? Coach would never allow her to play with us anyway, even though she's kinda good." Iggy said as the ball was hit to left field and I went ran out to get the cut off. The throw to me was a little wild and I ended up having to back up and jump for it before I caught it and threw it to Iggy before the runner could get to second. Collective gasps could be heard from the dug out where the coaches were sitting. I just smirked at everyone who was staring at me, playing it off like it hadn't been a big deal. And truth be told it wasn't, I've had way better plays before.

"How am I supposed to know, but she is pretty good." The first baseman said again. Now it was fun listening to them talk about me and all but saying that I was just _pretty good_ after that last play was a low blow.

"Really? It was just _pretty good_? I'd like to see you try, if it had been anyone ales the runner would have been on second by the time someone even got the ball!" I yelled, startling the two of them, who were oblivious to the fact that I had been listening to them this whole time.

"Wow, you've been listening to us talk? Personal bubble invasion!" Iggy squealed sounding more like a pre-ten girl that a teenage boy.

"Hey it's not my fault you two talk so loud! I'm surprised the coaches couldn't hear you!" I said counting to ten as to control my anger. Yeah i might have a bit of a temper...but not all the time. Ok that was a lie, I am angry most of the time.

"Fine we'll talk quieter, happy?" Iggy said, not paying attention to where the ball was, so I ran over and covered second, catching the ball and tagging the runner out, as it wasn't a force play. After that little display they finished the rest of fielding practice in silence, with Iggy shooting me the occasional glare for making him look like a fool. After thirty minutes of fielding practice the coaches called us in for a water brake. Five minutes latter they informed us that we would all be batting next. Now the real fun can begin.

**-Mkay so I need to know if you guys like it so far! I'll try to update again this week sometime! Review! Review!**

**-Sorry it might not seem very good right now, but I just started!  
-Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. If you find any don't hesitate to leave me a review so I can fix it! Thanks! :0)**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows! I'm glad you guys like it! Here's the next chappie, R&R!  
-Did I tell you I would update every other day? Yeah probably not gonna happen sorry! I'll definitely update once a week though, unless I tell you otherwise ok? Sorry!**

**Chapter 2**

**MaxPOV**

Batting, my favorite part of baseball. Mostly because I was crazy good, and I loved rubbing it into my male team mates faces that my batting average was better than theirs. But I digress.

Anyway they're having us go into bat according to position, starting with first, then to third and back to left, then across to right. Right now the emo first baseman was batting, and I'm not gonna lie he's pretty good. So far he's hit two home runs, and the rest of them have gotten into the outfield. I think the coach that talked to me had a man crush on him though, 'cause he kept complimenting him. It was kinda disgusting.

"Keep up the good work Fang! Another hit like that, and you'll be team captain again!" The coach I dubbed Baldy yelled to Fang. He was on his last ball and I couldn't be happier. I just hope Baldy doesn't do that to the other guys on the team.

"Iggy, get your butt into the dug out!" Baldy yelled. The coach that was pitching rolled his eyes.

"Good job Fang, now get back to first!" Baldy said, the sub that was in for Fang, went over and took Iggy's position at second.

"Yeah good job Fang." Iggy said in a high pitched, feminine voice.

"What?" Fang said, shaking his head and smirking at Iggy.

"We all know Coach has a man crush on you, it's okay." Iggy yelled from the dug out. I cracked up laughing, and the rest of the team joined in soon after. Except for Fang, he just stood there like a statue a small smile on his lips. I really need to fix that.

"Iggy Jones, you know I don't play favorites!" Baldy yelled as Iggy came out of the dug out with his pink helmet, black batting gloves, and his black, and neon yellow Easton Reflex bat. He had pretty good taste, well except for the pink helmet...that was kinda weird.

"Jones how many times have I told you to get a new helmet?!" Baldy yelled. Iggy just laughed and got into his batting stance. I wasn't really paying attention after he hit his pop-up. He was good too, but he was a faster runner, so I figured he was probably the top of the line up.

"Martinez move it!" Baldy yelled at me as I ran into the dug out, carefully placing my glove into my bag. I grabbed my red and black helmet, my red batting gloves and my Louisville Slugger Exogrid. I quickly put my stuff on and ran out to the batters box.

"Okay Max, if you want to back up now, you can honey. No one will blame you." Baldy said. I just rolled my eyes and got into my stance.

The first pitch was a little outside so I didn't swing.

"Having second thoughts?" Baldy questioned, causing the team to laugh. I just rolled my shoulders and stepped back in the box. The pitch was good and I hit it causing it to fly out into the outfield and over the fence. I just stood back with a grin on my face, giving Baldy a sarcastic look.

"We'll," Baldy said, apparently not knowing what to say.

"I'm good, I know. I take a medium shirt size. Thanks!" I said smirking over at him. The team and everybody was speechless, so I just shrugged it off and got back into the batters box. By the time I was done I had five homers, and only one of my hits had even been in the infield. That was only because Fang could apparently jump insanely high and was able to catch the ball as it passed over his head. After that I didn't know wither to be upset or impressed.

"Okay guys, practice is over!" Baldy yelled as it started to pour. And lightning flashed in the sky. Oh great now I have to drive home in the rain!

"Oh and Max, as much as it pains me to say, you have made the team." Baldy grumbled, causing me to smirk.

"Aww thanks Baldy, I'd love to play on the team!" I said, smiling at him.

"Baldy?" He said his eyes bugging out.

"Yepp, cause I don't really know your name." I said shrugging as I took a drink, and packed up my things.

"My name is-" he said before I cut him off.

"I don't really want to know." I said shrugging my shoulders. Most of the team had already filed out but those that were left covered their laughs.

"Okay well see ya tomorrow!" I said, hoisting my bag onto my shoulder, and running through the rain to my car. I threw my bag into the back seat, and then pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

**-I don't really know what to say about this chapter, I'm kinda on the fence about it, what do you think? Leave a review!**

**It's kinda short sorry! **

**Shout outs:**

**Sports- thanks I'm glad you like it! :O)**

**Onyxmaxima17- thanks! Love the face haha :0)**

**Sarah- thanks! Don't worry! I don't think I could write a story without humor, it happens accidentally sometimes lol. :0)**

**Maxride227- lol cute review! :0)**

**MySilenceIsInfinity- oh they she will lol, I had planed on it! Thanks for the review! :0)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews, faves and follows! I hope you like this chapter! :0)**

**Chapter 3**

**Max**

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into the house.

"In the kitchen!" My mother yelled. Maybe she was making cookies? She makes the best chocolate chip cookies! Especially when they're just out of the oven and they melt in your mouth...yum.

"Did you make me cookies?" I yelled as I dashed into the kitchen.

"I made cookies, they're not just your's though." She said as she turned to smile at me.

"Where's Angel?" I asked as I grabbed a handful of cookies from the tray. I know with baseball I shouldn't be eating them, but I've tried to stop eating them for the past two years and can't. It's an addiction.

"She's sleeping." Mom said as she bent over to place another tray of cookies in the oven. Angel is my four month old baby sister, she's the cutest little girl with her bright blue eyes, and extremely blond hair. She's such a great baby though, she could sleep through a train wreck, and always seems to know what we want her to do. It's like she reads our minds or something!

"Where's Jeb?" I asked, finishing off my remaining cookies before I grabbed another handful. I'll just run laps later.

"He went to the store, we're out of toilet paper." She said turning to smirk at my disgusted expression.

"Good thing he went he needs that cause he's such a butt-" I got out before she glared at me and placed her hands on her hips in an intimidating pose.

"Maximum Ride! What have I told you about that?" She yelled as she stalked closer to me. This would have caused most people to step back but I just stood my ground. Backing up would just encourage her, because she would think I feared her. Did I? Yes, but not because I thought she would hurt me. She wouldn't lay a hand on me, but when she gets mad at me she hits me where it really hurts. She stops making cookies! Who would do that to there child?

"You told me to keep the rude comments to myself." I mumbled, looking sheepish.

"I don't understand why you hate him so much! He's your father!" She yelled back. That was good, it's better when she yell's. It's when she's calm that you need to worry.

"He is not my father! He is your husband, nothing more!" I yelled back getting mad myself. Jeb and I have a complicated past. Well it's not really that complicated, we just hate each other. He's a total jerk to my mom, and I can't believe she actually married him. He was actually my biological dad, but he and my mom were only sixteen when I came along, and he ran out on her. A year ago he came back begging for her forgiveness, and they got married a month later. I had no say in the decision, obviously.

"Arguing about me again?" A smug voice said from behind me. I turned to see Jeb standing in the entrance to the kitchen, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Of course Jeb! It's the only thing we actually argue about." I said in a falsely perky voice before I stalked out of the room passing Jeb and "accidentally" kicked him in the shin. He let out a little groan of pain, and I smiled in victory.

"Oh by the way, I made the team!" I yelled as I ran up the steps to my room. The upstairs was basically a hallway with Angel and my bedrooms on the left and my Mother and Jeb shared the master bedroom on the left. We all had our own bathrooms attached to our rooms.

I walked into my bare room and sat down on my mattress, which was covered with my black and red striped comforter. I had just moved into the house yesterday afternoon and I was dead tired when I got here so I made my bed and fell asleep, leaving my boxes and suit cases sit on the floor. I was the only one who hadn't unpacked yet as everyone else had moved last week. I had stayed at my best friend Omega's house for the week because it was his birthday, and he kidnapped me. Not that I really minded, his birthday parties are always fun. I just sit around and watch all the drunk people do funny stuff.

"In my head I see you all over me, In my head you fulfill my fantasy, in my head you'll be screaming-" I smiled as I heard my phone play Jason Derulo alerting me that I had a phone call.

"Hey Maxi Pad!" I heard Omega say from the little speakers in my phone.

"What did I tell you about calling me that!" I said annoyed at the nickname.

"You told me not to," he mumbled.

"And how many times have I told you not to?" I asked him, a scowl on my face.

"A lot," he mumbled again.

"Then why do you keep calling me Maxi Pad? I know you think it's funny 'cause there actual pads, but I don't even use them!" I said as I bent down and opened the first box I could find to, and seeing that it was blankets I shut it again and threw it on my bed.

"Yes you do! I saw the wrappers in the trash can!" He said triumphantly.

"Why were you looking in my trash can?!"

"It was technically my trash can, I have the right to look into it."

"That's disgusting!"

"Yes it was! Do you think I want to know what kind of pads my best friend wears? No, it isn't! I shouldn't even have to worry abour accidentally seeing the type of pad my best friend uses, because it should be a guy. But no, you just had to be so dang friendly!" He said, I could hear his breath come in quick sprits by the end.

"Don't pin this on me!" I laughed, grabbing another box to find that it was filled with clothes, so I carried it over and threw it in the closet.

"Whatever Max, anyway I called to see how tryouts went?"

"They were great! I made the team! But when did you change my ringtone?" I asked suddenly remembering the song.

"Before you left. I took your phone while you were sleeping. You look so cute when you sleep!"

"Cute?"

"Cute as a button!"

"Whatever floats your boat O, anyway why did you change it?"

"'Cause I thought it was fitting."

"Fitting?"

"Yepp, I have good dreams about you Max."

"You better be joking."

"Of course I am! I could never dream of you! Well there was this one time that I did dream of you, but we were both being eaten by a giant lobster."

"Was that the night you took me to Red Lobster?" I said laughing at him.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna go there again."

"Then you wont get any of there garlic bread that you love so much!"

"Maya won't let me eat anything with garlic in it anyway." He said sounding depressed. Maya was his new girlfriend. We didn't get along because she was jealous that I spent so much time with him. I didn't like her because she was so mean and controlling. I told Omega that and he just said he likes her 'cause she's hot. You think you know somebody.

"Do it anyway," I said throwing another box in the closet.

"But then she'll get mad at me!"

"You seriously just sounded like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum."

"Right back at you."

"Your comebacks are getting worse."

"So are yours."

"See what I mean?"

"Whatever Max, anyway I gotta get going we have a night practice."

"Okay, tell the guys I said hi. Miss you," I said suddenly sad knowing that I wouldn't get to see them again for awhile. They lived two hours away and we all had to balance school and baseball practice.

"'K I will, miss you too Maxi Pad!" He said hanging up before I could retaliate from his name calling.

**-I have mixed feelings about this one...**

**-So did you like it? I wont be able to update next week as I will be at Life in St. Louis. Although I could possibly update Monday? Depends on the reviews...how about 5+ and I'll update Monday? That sounds good! Have a great 4th of July weekend!**

**Shout outs:**

Sports: Thanks for the review! Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter too! :0)

TheNamelessGirl: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! I hope you liked this chapter too! :0)

Fang is awesome: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter too! :0)

Sarah: Thanks for the review! Sorry you couldn't play baseball! I wish I could dance but I'm only good at the sports that end in ball; baseball, softball, volleyball, and backyard football lol. And isn't the black belt really good? Hope you liked the chapter! :0)

tiftifx3: I'm glad you like it! Yeah that's why I wrote one! Don't worry I won't ever abandon any stories, because I hate it when authors do that. Hope you like the chapter! :0)

Sports: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter too! :0)

Guest: Thanks for the review! Thanks! I'm glad you like it! He isn't blind because I wanted him to be on the team with Fang. Hope you liked the chapter! :0)

angelious: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked the chapter! :0)

**I got 8 reviews! You guys are awesome! Sorry I kept you waiting! :0)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update last Monday like I said I would! There were complications...anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-So I got 8 reviews this chapter...wanna make it 10? ;0)**

**Chapter 4**

**Max**

_Ring, ring, ring_

Oh my Lanta if someone doesn't shut that thing up I'm gonna kill something! Why did no one just go open the dang door? It wouldn't kill Jeb to get some exercise, and mom should be down stairs cooking by now.

"Max get the door!" My mom yelled from her bedroom.

"Why?" I asked not wanting to get out of my nice, warm, comfy bed.

"I overslept and just got up!" She yelled in reply. It's a good thing Angel sleeps through everything, or she would be throwing a fit.

"The door bell just woke me up too, I don't see why I have to do it!" I yelled again before I snuggled deeper into my covers.

"I'm not wearing proper clothes, just get the door!" She yelled, so I got up out of bed. I knew if I continued putting it off then I would be fighting a loosing battle. Once I got down the stairs I opened the door and sticking my head out I closed my eyes as the light blinded me.

"Oh hey I know you," a familiar voice said from outside the door.

"Yeah, isn't she the girl that went to practice last night?" Another voice said as I strained to open my eyes.

"What do you want?" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes, and finally opened them. I could see three people standing on my doorstep. Two of them I recognized as Fang and Iggy from practice yesterday, but I didn't recognize the other one.

"My mom told us to come over and say hi. Apparently your mom told my mom that you moved up here yesterday, and my mom baked this pie for you." Iggy said.

"Oh, well tell your mom I said thanks." I said smiling at the thought of pie. Well now I know what I'm having for breakfast.

"Sure, but aren't you gonna invite us in?" Iggy asked as he squinted his eyes at me.

"Well I guess you can come in if you want?" I said moving back so the door would be able to open for them to come in.

"Ok, thanks." Iggy said walking into my home with a bounce in his step. That boy is wayyy too perky for this hour in the morning, he's probably on something.

"So to the living room?" I said shutting the door behind me before I turned around and led them into the adjoining room. I noticed that they were all giving me a strange look, but I chose to ignore it.

"Make yourself comfortable, I hope you like NCIS." I said to them as I plopped down on the left side of the couch and grabbed the remote from the table beside me. They could stay but I'm not going change my morning routine because of them.

"Soooo," Iggy said awkwardly from the seat beside me.

"So what?" I asked turning slightly to glare at him.

"So do you normally walk around your house without pants?" He asked as the person I didn't know started chuckling, and Fang continued to stare at the TV like no one was even in the room with him.

"What-" I said before I looked down and noticed that I was wearing an old baseball tee-shirt. That was it...well except for my black undies. Well...that's lovely.

"No I normally walk around naked, yes I normally wear pants stupid! I was sleeping peacefully until you lot showed up, and made me come down here to answer the freakin door!" I snapped. I wasn't really embarrassed that I was just in my underwear. Unfortunately my last team saw more of me than that, because they loved to sneak into my house uninvited and once witnessed me coming out of the bathroom naked after my shower because I forgot a towel. I was mad at them for weeks.

"Well no need to get snappy. Anyway since you're going to be on the team we wanted to introduce ourselves properly, since yesterday didn't go too well." Iggy said, I guess he was the spokes person for the group because he did most of the talking.

"Whatever," I said rolling my shoulders.

"Okay then I'm Iggy, I play second. This is Gazzy he pitches - he said pointing to the kid I didn't know before he pointed to Fang- and this here is our beloved Fang, who plays first."

"Well I'm Max, obviously, and I play short." I said rolling my eyes at the shear ćliche of our lovely conversation.

"So Max there's a team pool party today at Fang's house after practice, wanna come?" Iggy asked sounding a little suspicious.

"Do I want to?" I asked him my eyes widening in question.

"Of course! It's gonna be fun! The girlfriends are going to be there too so you wont have to worry about being the only girl there." Gazzy said.

"Girlfriends? So you and Iggy aren't gay?" I asked sarcastically.

"She found out about us Gazzy!" Iggy said dramatically as he draped his legs over Gazzy, as he was sitting beside him. Then he smushed their faces together, and gathered him in a big bear hug. Gazzy just sat there looking uncomfortable.

"No my love, they know! We can finally express our feelings in front of them!" Iggy said before he shook Gazzy's shoulders and a small grin appeared on his face.

"Oh my word Iggy! You're hilarious!" I said as I sat laughing at their ridiculous display of fake emotion.

"I know," Iggy said as he smiled at me before he climbed off of Gazzy.

"So how am I supposed to find out where Fang lives?" I asked them as Iggy finally settled back into his seat.

"I'll drive you!" Gazzy said a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, and it'll just be you and him." Iggy said before he turned to smile at Fang. What's that about?

"So?" I asked, wanting to be in on what they were thinking about.

"He's dating my sister." Fang answered, ahh so he speaks.

"Isn't there like a bro code that say's your not allowed to date your friends sister?" I asked them, knowing that if one of my guy friends ever wanted to date my sister I would stab them in the jugular with a red pen, then dump there body into the ocean. Yeah I've thought of it before.

"Yeah Gaz decided that he didn't want to follow it though." Fang said giving Gazzy a pointed glare.

"You said it was ok as long as I didn't ban-" Gazzy said defensively before Fang cut him off.

"Stop while you're ahead Gazman I don't need another mental image of you and my sister." Fang said rubbing his eyes.

"Ok so, we have to go. Gaz is getting picked up in like ten minutes." Iggy said as he got up to leave.

"He's getting picked up? I thought he could drive?" I asked as I stood to follow them to the door. I know, my manners are awesome, be jealous.

"Sister," Fag said cluing me in.

"Ohh, well don't forget to thank your mom for the pie. I guess I'll see you at practice?" I said as I opened the door for them.

"Sure, but do you wanna ride with me?" Iggy asked as the other boys started the walk over to Iggy's house.

"When should I be at your house?"

"Five," Iggy answered before he gave me an awkward wave and followed the boys over to his house.

**-So you like? Review?! You know you want to lol :0)**

**-Thanks for all the faves, and follows ya'll the best! :0)**

**-I'll try to update again this week to make up for last week, no promises though :0)**

**Shout Outs:**

**thewanted550: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :0)**

**tiftifx3: Great! Thanks for the review! I hope you love this chapter too! :0)**

**shiver282: Thanks! I hope it continues to get better! :0)**

**Sports: I love cookies too! I've been hankering for some for awhile but I'm too lazy to make them for myself lol. And cool! I love watching gymnastics but I would never dream of actually doing it. Hope you like the chapter! :0)**

**nameeee: Sorry it took me so long! I'll try to update again this week to make up for it, no promises though. :0)**

**BooksRide: Thanks I'm glad you like it! Sorry it took so long to update! I'll try to update this week again, but no promises. :0)**

**Sarah: Yeah I know it's a little weird, but one day I just out of the blue thought of him being her friend and I liked it, so I used it. Thats so cool! Well I like volleyball better than soccer, but really it's whatever you want to do, or whatever you're better at doing that counts! Hope you liked the chapter! :0)**

**save the manatee: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this one as well! Yeah I wonder the same thing! I mean ever since I read the books I thought it was a good joke, but you barely see people using it. Anyway thanks for reviewing! :0)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm glad you liked last chapter! The reviews were awesome! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**-FYI I am now putting my updating schedule up on my profile so go check it if you want to see when the next update should be.**

**Chapter 5**

**Max**

After the guys left I ate a slice of pie. Ok maybe two, it was just too good! Iggy's mom has a gift.

Once I was done eating my lovely slices of pie, that were almost as good as my mom's cookies I went upstairs and changed into a red pair of soffee shorts and a black t-shirt. Then I went into my closet and got out my favorite pair of shoes out, my red Nike Shox. Yeah I know most of my clothes are red and black, it's because they're my favorite colors.

After I got dressed I went right downstairs and got my iPhone off of the charging dock. Then I threw my hair up in a quick messy bun before I retied my shoes and went out the door. After all those cookies and those slices of pie I'm gonna need to run extra today. I put my earbuds in my ears and started jogging around the housing development.

After running straight a few blocks I found a small, unused trail that lead into the woods and started following that. It felt more like I was back home, I used to run threw the woods all the time there. I kept running until I came upon a waterfall that fed into a lake. The scene was beautiful, the water from the falls ran down huge rocks before it landed in the lake below it. The water was pretty clear and there was a rope swing attached to a tree at the top, so apparently someone comes here, or used to come here. I took out my phone and took a picture quick before looking at the time. I'd been running for half an hour, so I decided it was enough and I turned back around and started running home. Well now I have a cool place to swim.

**-Time Skip-**

"Yo Maxie!" Iggy yelled to me from the drivers seat of his car.

"Yo Iggy!" I responded doing a poor rapper impersonation.

"Don't ever do that again." He said with a serious face as I climbed up into the seat beside him. He had a nice navy blue F-150 that looked brand new.

"Mkay Iggs," I said sarcastically as he pushed down the gas pedal and sped down the road.

"You did put your bat bag in the back right?" Iggy asked as we pulled into the parking lot beside the field.

"Well if I didn't it's a little too late now wouldn't you think?" I asked sarcastically as I hoped out of the truck and walked to the side to grab my bag.

"Such sarcasm." Iggy teased as he grabbed his own and walked beside me to the dug out.

Practice was rough, and we did a team exercise where we had to run a lap around the bases for every mistake someone made. I only made one error, but some people on the team must not be having a good day because we ended up running around the bases seventeen times. Now don't get me wrong I like running, but I don't like running in the same circular like path for what seems like ages. I dreamt of the upcoming pool party the whole time.

"Tough practice huh?" Iggy commented as he wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"I've had worse," I responded as I winced at the memories.

"What could be worse?" He questioned before he guzzled the rest of his water bottle.

"A whole two hour practice of suicides." I answered and noticed his wince at the thought.

"Two hours of suicides? I would have wanted to commit it." He said as he hopped into his truck and blasted the AC.

"Yeah by the end of practice coach noticed our animosity and got out of there as quick as he could. Needless to say his house now has a nice purple tinge that he can't get off no matter how hard he tries."

"I would've done more than paint his house."

"Oh trust me we did. We egged it every night for a week, we had a major TP battle in his yard and we might have also replaced his hair soap with purple hair dye." I responded as I grinned at the memories. Those were the good old days.

"Why is everything purple?"

"For some reason purple stuff was on sale that week, I don't really know why." I said shrugging.

"Well, I have to admit you and your old team were pretty good pranksters. But you've never seen anything like Gazzy and I. We'll have to show you sometime. Come to think of it, you'll probably get a taste of it sooner or later."

"Why does something tell me that I would prefer later?" I questioned him.

"Because in that big head of yours you must have an equally big brain." He teased, causing me to glare at him. In terms of head size mine was actually on the smaller side, it's rather unfortunate.

"Ok, so changing the topic. How long do you need at your house?"

"Ten, maybe fifteen."

"Good, I thought you might be one of those girls that would want to reapply make-up or something."

"Iggy, have you ever seen me wear make-up?"

"Well no, but you just moved here. I don't really know you that well."

"For future reference I don't wear make-up unless I'm at a wedding or funeral."

"Not even on dates?"

"Nope,"

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you Iggy?"

"I don't really know." He commented as he shook his head.

"Well I would, but in this case I'm not." I said as we pulled into his drive way and I jumped back out of the truck and walked around to the side so I could get my bat bag out of the bed.

"What you don't trust me with your bat bag?"

"Don't take it personally, I wouldn't trust my mom with my bat bag."

"Well someone has trust issues." He said sarcastically as he walked up his stairs and opened his door.

"You don't know the half of it." I replied before I threw my bag over my shoulder and started walking to my house.

"Anyone home?!" I yelled as I walked into my house and put my bat bag in the closet beside the door. When no one responded I went into the kitchen where my mom usually leaves me notes. I saw a note saying that they went out to eat and would return at around ten. Well okay then, I guess I have to stay at the party till ten at least. I loved ticking Jeb off, it was like a hobby for me.

I knew Iggy would get mad at me if I was late, so I went up the stairs to my room and started undressing on the way to save time. Once I finally got into the room my shirt was almost up and I had to wrestle with it so I could turn on the light only to find people already in my room! Does no one listen to me?

**-Who was it? Gotta love 'em cliff hangers!  
-Thanks for all the follows, and faves! :0)  
-About the running the bases thing, I've actually had to do that but I didn't make any errors and ended up running like 20 laps because my team kinda sucked. Needless to say I hate running and it was a terrible day. But really I only hate running because I always did it in that boarding circular motion Max was talking about. In elementary school when we had to run the mile it was 20 laps around our gym four times a year. I'm like scared forever.**

**-Anyway, so I got 9 reviews...wanna make it 10? If I get 10 I'll update Friday! :0)**

**Shout Outs:**

**tiftifx3: Aww thanks! I'm glad you like it! :0)**

**Kira Ride: Yeah me too! I was going to have it in this chapter, but then I had this idea and ran with it. It'll be next chapter, but trust me, it's gonna be good. Thanks for the review! :0)**

**ShelbyRide: Thanks! I'm glad you like them! :0)**

**Sports: Thanks! I'm looking forward to writing the rest of it too! :0)**

**Sarah: Oh good! I'm sure it'll be fun! I'm glad you liked it! I'll get to the Fax sooner rather than later. In fact it might begin next chapter...but you never know. Well I know, sooo anyway, now that I've confused myself I think I'll be going. :0)**

**wishing . to . be . free : Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :0)**

**shiver282: Sorry it took so long! I hope you liked the chapter! :0)**

**save the manatee: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I hope you liked this chapter too! Sorry it took so long to update! :0)**

**Allysssa14: Great idea! It gave me another idea that adds to yours I hope you like it! It'll be in next chapter! Thanks for the review! :0)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry to keep you in suspense for so long! I feel really bad that I left you on a cliffy, I was on vacation...ok so on to the story? :0)**

**-This one's kinda just a filler chapter, next chapter will have the pool party. Sorry I keep pushing it back.**

**-I don't like this chapter, maybe it's just me? But anyway, stick with me cause next chapter will have the pool party, and maybe Fax? ;0)**

**Chapter 6**

**Max**

"Why do you guys keep doing this?!" I yelled at the intruders in my bedroom. My vision was somewhat hindered by my shirt, which my arms have gotten tangled in. It's pathetic really, I can't even get my shirt off the right way. I guess it's because I was rushing, bad things tend to happen when I rush. Anyway, I could just see through my shirt enough to know that Omega, Sam, and Seth were the people in my room.

"'Cause we love you Maxie." Seth cooed. Yeah he cooed, but it's Seth, and he's impossibly cute, so he get's away with it.

"Do you need help there darling?" Omega asked as I thrashed around trying to get my shirt off my head.

"Duh," I muttered before I stood still and let him get me untangled.

"Love the bra, by the way." Sam winked at me as Omega handed me the offending shirt. I turned and glared at him before I searched walked over to my drawer and got out my bikini and an oversized t-shirt that I stole from Omega before I left.

"You know, when you were little you were such a cute kid, Sam. What happened?" I asked jokingly as I walked into the bathroom and changed quick, before I walked back to the room.

"So what are you in a rush for?" Seth asked as he fluffed my pillow and sat it back down. Seth was the youngest player on my old team, and he had the cutest little baby face that made me want to squeal and pinch his cheeks. He's seriously cute, and small, but he runs really fast so we have him as our lead off batter. But I'd never admit to that, so just forget I said anything. Really if you tell people they'll just think you're crazy. I mean seriously, Max Ride thinking something is cute? Pshh no!

"We're going to a pool party with my new team!" I yelled, hoping they would be willing to go. They would be good back-up in case my new team decided they didn't like me and shunned me at the party.

"Well, it's nice to see that you've replaced us already. If that's the way it is then fine, we'll leave." Omega huffed, before he turned to walk out of the room. Such a drama queen that one.

"You're coming too." I stated as I pulled out enough beach towels for all of us and motioned for them to follow me out the door. They formed a line behind me as I walked down the stairs. Omega was standing patiently by the door waiting for us. I dumped all the towels in his arms before I opened the door and walked out.

"Are you driving?" Seth asked me as we walked down the front steps.

"Nope my neighbor, who's also on the team is driving. We'll just have to squeeze." I smirked as I thought back on the last time we all squeezed into a car together, Dillon(s.p.?) had been with us that time...unfortunately.

"I call Max!" Omega yelled right away. The guys used to fight over who would have me in there lap, because unfortunately they had this game where they would toss me around the car and they got points for catching me. Then they yell at me for hurting them! They're asking for it.

"But we don't have enough people here for that stupid game." I grumbled hoping they would believe me and go along with it.

"Yeah, and Seth doesn't play anyway, so it'd be just you and I." Sam replied. I did a little happy dance in my head. I'm a good fighter, but against normally five plus guys that are double my size, it's not really a no brainer that I would lose.

"Hey Iggy, some of my old team mates came to visit, they're coming with us." I said as Omega grabbed me with his left arm and lifted me into the truck and set me in between him and Seth. Normally I would complain about being man handled, but I was feeling lazy so I just let him do it. Sam was sitting shot-gun in the front seat.

"Ok, so are you going to introduce me?" Iggy asked as he looked back and rolled his eyes at me.

"If I have to," I responded rolling my eyes before I continued.

"Iggy this is Sam, Seth and Omega." I said as I pulled my shirt down.

"Well that tells me a lot Max. I mean really how am I supposed to know who's who?" He questioned as he turned back into a dirt road that led into the woods.

"Sam is sitting shotgun, Seth is the small one to my left and Omega is the one on my right."

"I'm not small!" Seth spoke up as he mock glared at me.

"You are honey, but it works for you." I said as I put my arm around his shoulders.

"Max that's my shirt!" Omega yelled as he finally noticed that I was wearing one of his shirts.

"Yepp," I replied as I popped the "p".

"I've been looking for that shirt! I want it back."

"Fine, I'll give it to you when we get back to the house." I said as I slapped his hand away from where it was resting on my thigh.

"Eww mommy and daddy are fighting." Sam laughed from his seat up front.

"No we're not!" We both said at the same time.

"Don't do that!" We said again at the same time. Omega rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Are you to dating?" Iggy asked from the front seat as we finally pulled into the driveway.

"No!" We both yelled at the same time, causing us to turn and glare at each other.

"Did you ever date?" Iggy asked again as we all climbed out of the truck.

"No!" I yelled before Omega copied me.

"Well you should, you're like great for each other." Iggy gossiped and Sam and Seth both nodded there heads.

"Not happening." I said, Omega nodding in agreement. We could never date, he's too much of a player. Been there, done that, won't be stupid enough to do it again.

**-I know, I know it sucks. I'll try to update soon to make up for it, and depending on the response I get I might come back and change it. I just dont know what's wrong, but it rubbs me the wrong way. **

**-Ok guys, I'll make you a deal. If I get 10+ reviews on this chappie, I'll update again tomorrow night. :0)**

**Shout Outs:**

**tiftifx3: Yeah, sorry for the wait! I hope it wasn't too terrible, thanks for the review! :0)**

**save the manatee: Sorry for the wait! Good guess though, thanks for the review! Sorry it's not very good. :0)**

**Sports: Sorry for the wait! Yeah it really sucks, and the coach kept trying to get me to play third! I'm terrible at third really, I would rather play first. But anyway thanks for the review! :0)**

**NeonEnigma: Thanks for the review! Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Sorry this chapter isn't up to par, next one will be better. :0)**

**shiver282: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! Sorry about the chapter, next one will be better. :0)**

**Haha: Thanks! Sorry about the shortness, I make every chapter at least 1,000 words. I have a lot of other stories I have to do to, and any more would take forever to update. Sorry! But I will have a lot more chapters, so it will be long over all. :0)**

**BetrayingWings: Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks for the review! Stick with me, the next chapter will be better. :0)**

**Guest: Thanks! So sorry for the wait! Stick with me, next chapter will be a lot better. :0)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Hope you like it! The long awaited chapter!**

**-I'm sorry in advance that there isn't a lot of Fax in this chapter, but I had to cut it in half so next chapter will have a ton.**

**-So sorry for my extended absence! School/Life/Writers Block/Procrastination got in the way.**

**-I'll try to make it up for you with a _double update this weekend._**

**Chapter 7**

**Max**

"Whose house are we at anyway?" Sam asked as we all exited Iggy's truck.

"His name is Nick, but everyone calls him Fang. Don't ask." Iggy answered with a shake of his head.

"So is he a Team Captain or something?" Seth asked as he scuffed his shoes in the dirt driveway.

"Not yet, but he will be. We've only had one practice, but our head coach has a man crush on him, so we always have our parties here. Just in case coach finds out. But Fang's parents are never home, so that helps too." Iggy answered again and we all nodded in understanding. Back at home we always had our parties at Dylan's house because his parents were never home either.

"Iggy, Max you're here! Finally, I was worried you ditched me." Gazzy yelled as he ran up to us from the gate that probably led into the backyard where the pool was.

"Wow Gaz, calm yourself we're here. We just have some tag alongs. These are guys from Max's old team, Sam, Seth, and Omega." Iggy said pointing to them as he said there names.

"Cool! I'm Gazzy!" Gazzy responded nodding enthusiastically at the guys. Then out of nowhere he grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the stone path that led to the backyard.

"Wow Gaz, a little warning next time maybe?" I asked as I focused on keeping myself upright.

"Just hurry, the party is in full swing. We're about to play chicken in the pool!" He exclaimed and I groaned. Chicken always ended badly for me.

"I call Max!" Omega yelled, as Sam proceeded to claim Seth.

"Who do you partner with Iggs?" I asked as a wicked smile appeared on his face. Maybe I should've just kept my mouth closed.

"Me and the Gazman are always partners, aren't we Gaz?" He asked as his smile turned into a devious smirk, which was somehow so much scarier.

"Yep, haven't lost a match yet." He answered as we finally cleared the bushes and walked out to a grassy meadow, in the middle was a big in-ground pool, and towards the far edge there where laundry tubs filled with ice where they must've been keeping the drinks. Fang's parents must be seriously loaded.

"Yeah, Fangs parents are both doctors. Well his mom's a doctor, his dad's a plastic surgeon." Gazzy said answering my unspoken question.

"Gaz, hurry up we're about to start!" One of the guys that I recognized from practice yelled.

"Be right there!" He yelled back, then he turned to us and pointed to a spot under a tree.

"You guys can put your stuff there, but hurry up or they'll start without you." He yelled as he tore off his shirt and did a canon ball into the pool, causing some girly shrieks to be heard. I did a retake and noticed that there where various other girls in the pool, and they all seemed to be attached to a guy. I noticed a red head leaching on Fang, and frowned. Wait, no there was absolutely no frowning. He's not even that attractive.

"Max you ready?" Omega asked snapping me back to the here and now.

"Yeah," I answered pulling the hem of my shirt up over my head. Sam looked over and wold whistled. I just rolled my eyes and kicked off my flip flops before I turned to follow Omega to the pool.

"Well Maxie, I knew moving would be bad for you. Your four pack's already gone." Omega said, startling me into looking down to see that it indeed was faded, but still there. I looked up to glare at him.

"My workout room isn't finished yet." I grumbled as I jumped into the pool and turned to glare at him.

"Excuses, excuses." He said smirking at me, as he gestured to his own six pack.

"I seem to recall someone once saying that he thought girls with abbs where unattractive." I answered folding my arms across my chest.

"Well the military isn't gonna accept any wimpy girls."

"Wimpy? You wanna see wimpy?"

"Bring it chicka,"

"Mommy and daddy are fightin' again." Seth said as he looked at me with his puppy dog face, he was just too cute.

"I don't like when mommy and daddy fight." He said shaking his head sadly. Sam wrapped his arm around Seth's shoulders and looked at us accusingly.

"Now look what you did, you screwed up my chicken partner." He accused as he shook his head at us. My anger melted and I lent forward to grab him in a hug. Yes, yes I know the great Maximum Ride showing affection, it's a rare occurrence trust me.

"Yep Sethy, you enjoy that hug. Its probably the only time you'll ever get one from someone of the female persuasion." Sam said causing me to roll my eyes, and turn to look at him.

"Oh please, Seth is way more huggable than you. He's probably already had more girlfriends than you." I said and we heard collective burn noises and was shocked to find that everyone in the pool was watching us. Embarrassing.

"Psh Max it's not like anyone likes you anyway." He said desperately trying to gain the upper hand.

"Says the one that wants to date me." I said rolling my eyes. His face turned red as he found out that I actually knew he likes me. He should never have trusted Omega with information like that. He's like a little school girl when it comes to gossip.

"Well played Max, well played." He said nodding as he admitted defeat.

"Ok, now that that's over, how about we start chicken?" Iggy suggested, and everyone cheered in agreement. I noticed the red head get up on Fangs shoulders as she giggled hysterically. So he was into that type of girl, even more reason not to like him.

"Be gentle Maxie, last time I we did this my neck was sore for days."

"You callin' me fat?" I accused as he shook his head wildly and bent down under the water so I could get up on his shoulders. I climbed on and tugged his hair to tell him I was ready, then we set off.

-**This is probably going to be the first and last time I do this, but next chapter will be a repeat of the last half of this chapter told in FangsPOV, cause it needs to be done. It will also finish up the party, so there will be new stuff, no need to worry.**

**-Sorry I keep promising you Fax, but this time I really do mean that next chapter there will be Fax, and since I've been giving you broken promises for awhile I'll have some good stuff next chapter, so stay tuned ;0)**

**Shout Outs:**

**Haha- Sorry it took soo long! Next chapter will make up for it! :0)**

**Sports- Don't worry! They wont be dating, you'll see next chapter thought ;0)**

**Shiver282- So sorry for taking so long to update! I feel really terrible, but hopefully next chapter will make up for my absence! :0)**

**Sara- Next chapter ;0)! Sorry for the wait! **

**ThatSportyScaterMusician- Ugh I hate that! But yeah it was, sorry for the long wait! Next chapter should make up for it ;0)**

**ilovecookies2020- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I like cookies too! :0)**

**save the manatee- Thanks! Nah they aren't, but it's going to be good...;0)**

**Guest: Awe thanks! So sorry for taking so long to update! Next chapter will make up for it ;0)**

**Numba1drama: Thanks! Sorry it took so long! I hope you didn't die or something! :0)**

**BookWorm2011: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :0)**

**angelious: Awe thanks! I'm so glad you like it! Hope you liked this chapter too! :0)**


End file.
